highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Raynare
Raynare was a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. Appearance Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga. In the anime, she had a slender body with a large bust. Her initial attire (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare seemed like a sweet and rather attractive young school girl at first, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was vicious, petty, sadistic, treacherous, vindictive, arrogant, cruel, barbaric, and very deceptive. As shown when she successfully manipulated Issei Hyoudou's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him". This shows how Fallen Angels like her can manipulate the will of mere humans with ease. She is loyal to her superiors, Azazel and Shemhazai, and would go to great lengths for them. However her loyalty may come into question as she tends to take action without their consent, believing it's for the good of all Fallen Angels. She has been seen as overconfident and tends to look down anyone who is inferior to her, as well as torment and taunt them when she mocks Asia's death to Issei out of spite and shows no remorse. She had also demonstrated herself to be a coward at the most desperate moments, as she pathetically begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be coldly obliterated by Rias. History Not much was known about Raynare's history, other than the fact that she was banished from Heaven for an offense of some sort. Shortly before the series began, Raynare came into contact with Freed and Asia at some point who became her subordinates. She was sent to eliminate Issei because of his Sacred Gear dangerous potential. Then Raynare secretly gathered and led an independent group of Fallen Angels and Exorcists who assisted her in attempting to steal Asia's Sacred Gear; Twilight Healing, believing she was better suited for it to serve her leaders. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening In Volume 1, Raynare disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano and becomes Issei's first girlfriend. However, at the climax of their first date, she kills him, revealing herself as a Fallen Angel and explained to him the main reason being the Sacred Gear residing within him posed a threat to the Fallen Angels. Raynare later appeared after Issei spent the day together with Asia, surprised and disgusted at the fact that he was reincarnated into a Devil, and easily overwhelmed him while revealing the Sacred Gear he used was a Twice Critical before whisking Asia away. Later, at the abandoned Church, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowers Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she is swiftly defeated by his new power. At her most desperate moment, Raynare demanded Freed to help her, but instead runs away. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately pleaded Issei for mercy using her Yuuma persona, even going as far as to say that she loves him and could defeat Rias together. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare being turned into ashes by Rias' Power of Destruction. Issei looked in sorrow as remains of her black feathers float around the Church. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Azazel revealed that the Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to them trying to avoid future threats saying that for that reason Issei died. Because one human without talent like him could go berserk and have one negative effect on them or the human world. He revealed too that Raynare group killed Asia while keeping quiet about it. Then he received one report about it. Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Raynare could create and throw spears of light to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare was also skilled enough to create several light spears in her arsenal. Magic: She is shown to be at least knowledgeable in some magic. *'Memory Alteration:' Raynare was also able to wipe the memories and all the records of her existence as Yuuma from all the students she has met with at Kuoh Academy. *'Cloth Manipulation:' In the anime, she has shown to quickly change between her casual clothing and her revealing black leather attire. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare could fly using her wings. Equipment * Twilight Healing (Temporary): After performing the ritual to extract Twilight Healing from Asia, Raynare gained her Sacred Gear thus allowing her to heal herself. After being defeated by Issei and killed by Rias, the Twilight Healing is retrieved by Rias and returned to Asia. Quotes *(To Issei) "W-Will you go out with me?" (Season 1, Episode 1) *(To Issei) "Will you die for me?" (Volume 1, Life 0) *(After taking Asia's Twilight Healing) "Finally! The Twilight Healing! Now I can finally grasp it!" (Volume 1, Life 4) *(To Issei) "Issei-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" (Volume 1, Life 4) Trivia *Raynare's height: 164 cm. (5'4"), according to the visual book with her data. *Raynare's alias, Yuuma (夕麻), means "setting sun", in reference to her killing Issei at sunset on their first date. **Her full alias, in traditional order (Amano Yuuma), can be translated as "Heaven's Evening Daze", or phonetically Ama no Yuuma. *In the Light Novel and Manga, Raynare only grew a pair of black wings on her back as opposed to the Anime, where all of her clothing and physical age changed when she revealed her identity as a Fallen Angel. *Raynare bears a strong resemblance to Kyouko Sonan from Kenzen Robo Daimidaler. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Deceased